<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dawn patrol by thunderylee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469174">dawn patrol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee'>thunderylee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love february 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NEWS (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Cuddling in Bed, Hangover, M/M, quarantine what quarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koyama wakes up hungover and very much not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>love february 2021 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dawn patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>love february day 15: morning after! koyamasu got no rights in marumaru today so i fixed it 💜💛</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Koyama wakes up to something much bigger than his cat in his arms. It’s not nearly as fluffy either.</p><p>Squeezing it helps the pounding in his head subside, though it makes a pained noise that has Koyama loosening his grip a little. He can’t bring himself to let go yet.</p><p>“’Morning,” he gets out, pressing the word between broad shoulder blades.</p><p>A deep voice grunts at him, and Koyama frowns a little. It doesn’t sound like Shige. Doesn’t smell like him either.</p><p>Prying one eye open, he finds bright red hair and relaxes a little. At least he didn't end up in bed with someone from another group after Yokoyama’s wild party last night. Yoko’s fortieth birthday isn’t for a few more months, but he’d started the festivities early.</p><p>“Massu~” Koyama sings lazily, snuggling up a little closer since it’s apparently allowed. Shige would have shoved him away by now. “How did I get here?”</p><p>“Really?” Massu answers. He clicks his tongue like he’s irritated but doesn’t move, staying right where he is in Koyama’s tight embrace. “I must be bad at it if you can’t even remember.”</p><p>“Can’t remember what?” Koyama frowns harder as he tries to wrack his tired brain for even the smallest clue. “What happened last night?”</p><p>“We had sex, obviously.”</p><p>Koyama blinks, both eyes now wide open as he stares at the back of Massu’s T-shirt and considers his specific level of soreness. He certainly doesn’t feel like he had sex, at least the way he usually likes it. Maybe they did it the other way, or Massu was just <em>really</em> gentle.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry,” he says, because forgetting you slept with someone is a dick move no matter which way it happened. Massu still isn’t moving, so Koyama hugs him more apologetically. “I’m sure you weren’t bad at it.”</p><p>Massu bursts out laughing and rolls onto his back, nudging Koyama out of his face with his shoulder. His face falls at Koyama’s pout and he sighs.</p><p>“What I’m bad at is pranks. You passed out in Yoko’s bathroom so he told me to take you home and pretend something had happened between us when you woke up. But you're actually trying to make <em>me</em> feel better about it and I can’t in good faith go on like this. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Oh. It’s okay.”</p><p>Koyama can’t think of anything else to say, his parasympathetic nervous system kicking back in now that there’s no direct threat.</p><p>“I don’t remember passing out,” he adds.</p><p>“People usually don’t remember passing out.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t think I drank that much? Ohkura was making those fruity drinks though...”</p><p>“You <em>have</em> always been weak for fruity drinks.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Koyama tries to stretch but the pain in his head halts him, his cringe leading him back toward Massu. A heavy arm falls around his shoulders and it feels amazing, his entire body curling up to Massu’s side like it’s a natural fusion.</p><p>“I’m glad it was you,” Koyama murmurs. “Anyone else would have had way too much fun with that prank.”</p><p>“Even Shige?”</p><p>“<em>Especially</em> Shige.”</p><p>“You looked so sad just now though,” Massu says, giving Koyama a little squeeze. “Ah, I guess I’m too much of a decent person.”</p><p>“No such thing.”</p><p>They lie like that for a bit longer, the pounding in Koyama’s head seeming to lessen with each beat of Massu’s heart against his ear.</p><p>“To be honest, I’m kinda disappointed.”</p><p>“Ehhhh?” Massu draws out. “Did you <em>want</em> to have a drunken one-night stand with me?”</p><p>“Not exactly.” Koyama shifts closer as he struggles to put his words together. “You’re such a mystery. Knowing that I had been with you like that, even just for a few seconds, felt like I had conquered something impossible.”</p><p>Massu scoffs. “I have never had a one-night stand in my <em>life</em>.”</p><p>“Never?! Not even when we were younger?”</p><p>“Not even then. I’m really picky about who I let touch me, no matter how much I drink.”</p><p>Koyama considers his current position and feels very special.</p><p>“Besides, you were literally unconscious. What kind of awful person takes advantage of that?! Even if you had been all over me, I wouldn’t have let you do anything.”</p><p>“Ah, you really are a good person.”</p><p>Koyama lifts a hand in an attempt to pat Massu’s arm and only makes it halfway across his chest. If Massu finds it strange that Koyama’s tapping his belly, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, Koyama finds his fingers encased in warm pressure, Massu’s hand covering his. A smile returns to Koyama’s face as he happily accepts Massu’s fingers between his, plush lips pressing to his forehead followed by a whisper that has Koyama wide awake all over again.</p><p>“I like it better in the morning anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>